Winter Solstice
by blue ocean112
Summary: This is my first FanFic so please read and review. This is the story of Jasper and Alice's adoptive Daughter Skylar and her life living with vampires and going through High School. bad summary just read please. I DON'T own Twilight just my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shocking Nightmare

There he is. The boy in my dreams, we finally get to meet again. We were in what looks like a class room. He had gold hair with the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has ever seen before. He was tall, thin and very muscular. His lips looked soft and he had a face like an angel. He stepped towards me "come with me" he said, "I want to show you something". I took his hand and he led me into a dark forest and he said "I need to tell you something very important Skylar, I……" then he vanished. "WAIT!!!!!!" I cried "come back!!"

Zing, zing, zing. I looked at my alarm clock. 7:30. I got up and walked to my bathroom and turned on the cold water in my sink and splashed some water in my face. I went down stairs and saw my mom helping my grandma rearrange some flowers on the dinning room table.

"Good morning sleepy head." said my mom.

"What would you like for breakfast?" said my uncle Edward.

My mothers name is Alice, Alice Cullen. My fathers name is Jasper Hail. I don't really know where I come but I know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with my mom and dad.

Today was the first day of high school. We live in a small town so everyone from my Jr. High will be there, so that's good.

My mom and dad walked (well I sort of jumped on my dads back and my mom and dad ran) me to school. I always love it when they "walk" me to school.

When we arrived they dropped me off across the street from the school because when they go into the sun their skin turns into little tiny crystals. It looks so beautiful but they keep telling me that it's dangerous if anybody else sees it. I understood what they told me. I also knew their secret and I was okay with that and I learned to accept that.

The schedule was really weird but luckily there were people there to help me out. First period was really boring; all the teacher did was talk about the rules and the code of conduct all of the students have to sign. But, luckily I met some people that were in all my classes, actually only 1 person was in all my classes and her name was Alina. The other people I met, their names were Mark, Carlton, Kayla, and Chris.

2nd and 3rd period were dreadful! But all my new friends were in there. Lunch finally came. The food wasn't as good as my aunt Bella's, but it was ok. While I was in line somebody walked past me and this scent shot right past me like a flying arrow. It was an unusual smell, it smelled like a patch of wood blended with a hint of grass. I've never smelled anything like that before. I turned and looked to see who it was but I couldn't see anyone. When I was ready to sit down I saw this boy who was looking at me with this weird look. He had dark dirty blond hair with the most gorgeous green eyes anyone has ever seen. His lips looked so soft, so touchable. He had no emotion in his face though. It looked like he was biting down on his jaw making the muscle stick out but not to much. It made him look older. Like he wasn't a 9th grader, but older. He was leaning back in his chair crossing his arms. He had a t-shirt on that looked small on him but it wasn't and it was sticking to his chest to show off his body figure. While he was crossing his arms his arms looked like he was flexing his arms showing off his biceps and triceps. They were a nice set of arms. He tilted his head and I turned away and started to blush.

"What's wrong?" Alina asked me.

"Nothing" I replied. I picked up my fork and I stuck it into a popcorn shrimp. I started to raise it and put it into my mouth when I stopped and put it back on my plate and asked "Do you guys know who that is over there?"

Everybody shook their heads. Nobody knew ho he was. That was a real drag. When lunch was over only Alina and Mark were in my 4th period class. It was science. When we got in the class there were counters set up as 2 seats per 1. Alina and I sat together and Mark sat right across from us next to a guy named Gage. Then he walked in. When he was walking past our counter that smell came back I couldn't help but take a whiff of it. It smelt so nice and so addicting. It was very strange.

He took a seat 2 counters behind where Alina and I were sitting. All through out the period I could feel him starring at me. I tried to turn around a couple of times to see if he was but when I turned around he always had his head down at his half of the counter. Except for 1 time, when I turned around he was looking up at me I started to blush and tried to turn around. Our eyes met and it was like I couldn't break away, he was so interesting to look at. He smiled at me then Alina started to nudge at me with her elbow. I snapped out of it and went on for the rest of the period not trying to look back at him. I couldn't get his face out of my head; it was like it was permanently forged into my mind.

When the class was over me and Alina rushed out of the room and I forgot my notebook there. So when I realized it I told her I was going back inside to get it. I grabbed it off of my counter and ran out of the door when I ran into something. It was tough and hard but it fell down with me. We both said sorry before we looked up at each other. I picked up my notebook and started to stand up when I saw who I bumped into. It was him. We looked up at each other and then after a couple of seconds we both started smiling and laughing. We stood up and caught eyes and at the same time we said

"I'm sorry"

"Daniel" he said. I noticed he had a British accent, it was so cute and it fit him well.

"Skylar" I said. "Nice to meet you"

He smiled. "What's your next class?" he asked.

"PE, what's yours?" I asked

"French" he said. "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class. My room is right next to the gym"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

When we were walking to class he was asking me all these questions like, what teachers do you have? How's your 1st day of high school so far? Questions like that.

PE was actually the only class that wasn't boring and I had fun in. we played volleyball. My team totally killed the other teams. Kayla was on my team and 4 other girls. We won all of our games.

When school was over I walked across the street from the school and I had to walk a little ways past where the forest line started because the sun was shining a couple of yards into the forest. But, I found my parents and my dad took my bag and put around his shoulder and we started to walk to our house. It was about 5 miles to our house. We lived with my grandma Esme and my grandpa Carlisle. It was a big house with a lot of windows. When we got home I was really tired. I got lemonade from the fridge and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

That night was strange. I had the same dream as I had the night before, this time was different. In this dream I found myself in the coldest place on earth, on the tip of a mountain and dark lonely skies, right in front of a cave. The entrance to the cave was small, and covered over by what looked like a blanket of plants. They looked like they were almost about to die from the cold.

Then I heard something, a voice. It was the same voice from the night before. It was calling me into the cave, so I fallowed it.

When I walked through the opening I felt worm air and a smell so sweet nobody could explain it. I saw the most beautiful waterfall. And right below that were what looked like hot springs, four of them. Shaped like circles one on top of the other with just a little room so they're not directly over the other. It was such a magical place, peace, quiet, and someplace warm to stay the night.

But then something happened. I saw the water start to move, this wasn't regular moving this was something totally different. The water started to boil. It started boiling over everything! Everything it touched melted. Everything that didn't melt right away burned! It was a disaster and I couldn't get out. Rocks fell over the entrance, steam filled the room. I couldn't breath. I couldn't scream. Nobody could help me. I was going to die!

And then it was dark. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Then a sharp pain ran through my body. I couldn't stop it. It hurt so badly. Then I woke up.

I was in the woods. It was dark outside, still night, everybody asleep. I looked down to see where the pain was coming from and then I saw it. A knife stabbed in the middle of my chest. Blood. Blood. Blood everywhere. On the ground, on my clothes, on my hands, blood everywhere. No one was around to help me, no one was around to see me, and no one was around to hear me. But I tried anyway. A scream that wasn't very loud, but loud enough for either a vampire or a werewolf to hear. It only lasted for about five seconds but I knew someone heard it.

My vision started to go blurry, but just before I was out I saw people coming. I faintly heard them calling my name. They were close so close I could only partially make out a face but before I knew who it was my mind went dark. My eyes were shut and I couldn't hear anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Homecoming

I woke with a startle as I felt someone lightly tapping my shoulder and whispering something to me.

"Desculpe me perder, mas o aviáo aterrissará logo."

"Obrigado"

A couple seconds after the stewardess came to wake me the same woman made a message to all the passengers that we would be landing in Seattle's airport in a couple of minutes. I laid my head back on the headrest and thought about my dream. I've been having the same dream for the past month now. It started when I made the decision to come back home after leaving a little over 4 years ago. I left when I was 13, just beginning the best 4 years of my life and then it happened. I didn't even get through the first week …

Now here I am, a 17, 5' 10'', blonde haired girl returning to a life that almost killed her all those years ago. You might think that I lost my mind by going home. This is what I say to that, I don't give a shit. Yes I said shit, big deal. I'm not the once innocent kid everyone remembers me as. No, my innocence left me that night …

and it never came back.

A few weeks after it happened something changed my body or better my genes had started to alter. My father and mother agreed that it would be best for me if they sent me to live with the Amazon clan in South America. There I learned to control my powers and learned how to speak Portuguese. The Amazons' said it seemed like it should be my first language by how quick and fluently I learned it. (I actually prefer to speak that language instead of English). I don't hate my family or am I mad at them for sending me there, but now I know why they sent me. It was the perfect place to learn.

I am very much blessed with my powers. At first I thought they were a curse, but over time I grew to love them. You see I am a kinetic, but I don't have one, I have four. I am a Aero, Geo, Pyro, and a Hydrokinetic. I can control air, water and my 2 newer gifts fire and earth.

I came back home because I have sort of outburst problems and for me this is very bad. My powers run on my emotions and I cannot afford not to have full control of my emotions.

I stepped off the plane and immediately went to go find a coffee stand. I already saw that it was cloudy outside and I knew it was going to rain so I bought a hot chocolate and a coffee for my driver. I already told my family that I was coming back so they called a driver to come and pick me up. I went to baggage claim and I saw an average sized older man with a black hat on and holding a white sign that had the word "Pamuya" on it. It's my Indian name. mom and dad wanted me to have an Indian name because of our " extended family" I walked up to the old man and handed him the coffee. He thanked me for it and I walked over to grab my bag. I told Gordon, my driver's name, that he could go and get the car started and warmed up for me. I loaded my stuff in the trunk and we were on our way to forks.

'What a shit hole' I thought to myself as we passed through town. It still looked the same as it did 4 years ago. I mean if it looks like I could do more things back in the Amazon then here there's a problem!

We finally turned into the dirt road that led to the house. I suddenly became nervous. Because of what happened in my past I chose to build a wall around myself. I feel like it somehow protects me from the world. I'm not affected anymore by what people said about me, I just don't care anymore.

After what happened people started talking and making rumors. They didn't know what happened and they never will. Kachiri helped me through it. She taught me how to be strong and only concentrate on 2 things in life, myself and my family. She said 'Family is the most important thing in life no matter how big or how small it is'

Family.

That's one of my biggest strengths and also one of my biggest weaknesses, especially if you have a family as big as mine. The only thing that breaks me every time is thinking of my parents. Over the years I've gotten better but I still feel the sadness that comes with the thoughts. Now seeing them in person I know I'm going to break. I'll try to keep it up as long as I can though.

I took deep breaths trying to control my beating heart 'cause I know they could hear it. The beautiful white house came into view and it was just how I remembered it. The car came to a stop and Gordon put the car in park and turned to me. "You ready kid?" I looked up to him and stared into his eyes for a few seconds and then smiled and nodded my head. He smiled and nodded his head once then unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Once I heard my suitcase being lifted out of the car and I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I got out of the car and I saw them. Everyone was there, my family, the pack and even new members that I haven't seen before. 'Keep it together Skylar' I kept telling myself. Renesmee was the first to rush up to me and give me a hug. Next came Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. Emmett scooped me up and gave me a "bone crushing" hug, but he doesn't realize that it doesn't affect me anymore. After Emmett set me down Rose gave me a gentle hug. Then came the pack. Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Sam, Seth and lastly but never the least Leah. The boys were all the same and Leah was like them too surprisingly. Edward and Bella stepped forward and mimicked Rose. Grandma and Grandpa's hug lasted a little longer then anyone else's. By then I thought I was okay, but when Esme and Carlisle moved out of the way and I saw my parents I lost it. I let a small sob and what seemed like a million tears escape and ran to them while I whispered "mom, dad"

I towered over my mother's small frame but I still was a little smaller then my dad's height. We stood there for about ten minutes. They just let me get everything out and didn't do anything besides stroking my hair and saying how much they missed me and how much they love me. I wiped my eyes and looked at the house before walking in thinking to myself 'I made the right choice'. Little did I know how much my life would actually change and how much I would fall in love with the woods that were surrounding the house.

A/N: Please tell me if you liked it or hate it and if I should try something or if you have any questions. All reviews are appreciated! Thx.

'Desculpe me perder, mas o aviáo aterrissará logo' - Excuse me miss, but the plane will be landing soon

'Obrigado' - Thank you


End file.
